


The difference in the similarity

by sharpobjects



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpobjects/pseuds/sharpobjects
Summary: AU- Olivia is the married one, no kids. Elliot is single. Still partners, still in SVU.Straight warning from the git- Domestic Violence, rape/non-con, violence, sex, language, all that stuff.





	The difference in the similarity

Olivia quietly opened the front door to her apartment. It was 3 in the morning and she didn’t want to risk waking her husband. Lately, it seemed like all they did was fight. They had been married for five years. After dating on and off throughout the academy they had made it official after they graduated. It wasn’t a big affair just a few friends and family. Her mother was less than thrilled at the idea. She wanted more for her daughter. She didn’t want her daughter working as a cop. She really didn’t want her daughter marrying one. 

It had been good for awhile but when she made detective before him things got tense. He took a lot of shit from the guys at his precinct and she knew it. He brought it home sometime begging her to tone it down. It wasn’t her fault she was good at her job, it wasn’t her fault she was smart and had a high closure rate. Things amped up when she joined SVU and when she was partnered with Detective Stabler. His extremely attractive wife was working sex crimes and partnered with a single, attractive, slightly older partner. She heard the rumors, the whispers. She heard how she and Stabler were screwing, how she was sleeping her way around the department. How she was in sex crimes because she was really just asking for it. How her husband was lucky because she was probably into some very fun and kinky shit. She ignored it all it appeared that he husband couldn’t. 

She put her purse down on the counter and sighed. She was exhausted. Removing her boots she stretched and wiggled her toes. Her feet ached and her head was starting to pound. She couldn’t wait to crawl into bed and sleep. She had to be back at the 1-6 in a few hours but even a few hours rest was welcome. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, cracking the seal and taking a long pull. Her ears perked up and she heard the low sounds of the television. Fuck. He was in the living room. She hoped like hell he was asleep. 

Walking in she saw the lights out and the glow of the tv. He was sitting in his recliner. Next to him on the table was a bottle of scotch. She didn’t remember that being in the house. He must of had a bad day. Hopefully it was a case-bad day and not a her bad day. Walking softly around the chair she released a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding. He was asleep. She reached for the remote and turned the tv off. She pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and laid it over him. She began to walk away, toward the bedroom went she felt his hand wrap around her wrist stopping her in her tracks.  
“Olivia?” He asked, his voice rough and his words slurred.  
“Yeah Frank.” She replied, in a whisper.  
“What time issssit?” He asked sitting up a little. He still hadn’t let her wrist go.  
“Little after 3am.”  
That got a response she wasn’t ready for. He shot up out of the chair faster than she thought he was capable of for just waking up. He stood next to her and yanked her hard against him. “Did you fuckin just get home? Where the fuckin hell were you??” His anger was palpable in the air.  
“Frank, let go of me” Her tone was low as she bit the words out. She stared him down, her cop persona front and present. He got in her face, staring down at her. He was 6’2. At 5’7 he had the height on her. He had weight and strength on her too but she wasn’t defenseless.  
“I asked you a question, Olivia.” He hissed, yanking her arm again. She took her free hand and pushed him hard against the chest. He stumbled a little before he released her wrist and shoved her back. Her back hit the wall and she looked at him in shock. He had never hurt her, never physically took things out on her. They had had some loud fights, some aggressive fights, but only words. He never touched her. She went to move off the wall but before she could he was on her. He slammed her shoulders against the wall hard and it rattled her.  
“You been out with him?? Been at his place screwin him??” He yelled in her face. His eyes angry, the vein in his forehead popping out.  
“Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me” She bit out her eyes flaring with fire.  
He released one of her shoulders and grabbed her jaw, his fingers digging in painfully.  
“I’ve had enough Olivia. I’ve had enough of the rumors, the whispers. I’ve had enough of my friends givin me a hard time about you. Your fuckin job...your fuckin partner. You’re my fuckin wife!!” His fingers digging in harder. Spit flying from his mouth.  
She had her hands wrapped around his wrist, nails digging in but it didn’t seem to phase him. “You are hurting me Frank. Let go!” She was trying not to let the fear she was feeling seep into her voice but she could hear it. She had never seen him like this, never. She brought her leg up and caught him in the gut. He fell back and let her go in the process.  
“You have lost your goddamn mind! How dare you put your hands on me like that you bastard!! I wasn’t screwin my partner. I caught a case. I was at Mercy with a 12 year old rape victim.” Frank stood up, able to catch his breath. He was unsteady on his feet. He was still staring her down, anger still raging in his face.  
“You are my fuckin wife. My wife!” He hissed.  
“So you’ve said. I don’t belong to you. I’m not your property. After this bullshit you can forget that I’m your wife” She got in his face, the last part coming out with harsh whisper. She turned away from him heading to the bedroom. She was going to pack a bag and leave. She wasn’t going to stick around tonight. He could sleep this off and sober up. She would reach out to Alex to get the name of a divorce lawyer. She’d had enough. They had been fighting about this for months. Frank kept throwing El in her face, her job in her face. He hated that she worked SVU. She knew that the other cops at this precinct gave him shit about her and her job but he shouldn’t let it get to him. She didn’t let it get to her. She had put a few people in their place when it had crossed the line but she mostly ignored it and let it go. He wanted her to quit, pick a different precinct. If he had his way she would be locked in computer crimes and barely out there on the streets. The other hot topic for the last 6 months had been kids. They both wanted a family, had talked about it extensively when they first got engaged, married but she wasn’t ready. Her career was her focus right now. She was young, they both were, they had time.  
She grabbed her gym bag and started throwing things in it that she would need for a few days away. She would stay at the cribs tonight maybe grab a hotel few a couple days. She was at the end of their bed, she was folding a few of her camis and placing them in the bag when she felt Frank walk in the room.  
“Where are you goin?”  
“Anywhere but here. I’m done with this Frank. We have done nothing but fight and I’ve had enough.” She paused her packing, sighing.  
Frank came up behind her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. His chin resting on her head.  
“Olivia, come on. Let’s just go to bed. Maybe start tryin for that kid. Everythin will be fine when you are pregnant and you quit the force. I’ll work, support the family. You’re gonna be a great mom and home, where you’re supposed to be.” He kissed the top of her head, his arms sliding to her hips as he pulled her back against him. She could feel him semi- hard against her ass.  
“You’re disgusting Frank. You think that I’m just gonna forget what just happened. Do you even know me? You honestly think that I’m just gonna fuck you and get pregnant with your bastard after this?? You think I’m just gonna get knocked up and quit the force?? No way, no fuckin way!! Get off me you fuckin bastard!!” She seethed knocking him in the gut with her elbow and stomping on his instep. He let go of her and stumbled back. She turned and stared at him, outraged.  
“You are a piece of work Frank. I don’t even know you anymore and it’s clear you don’t know me. I’m leaving. This, us, we are over. I’m done.” Olivia turned and zipped her bag up slinging it over her shoulder. Frank stood at his full height, he was blocking the door.  
“Move Frank, don’t make this harder than it has to be.” She was suddenly exhausted. Months of fights, late night arguments, tears, anger, it all hit her at once and she realized how done with this she really was.  
Frank stood there, she could see the thoughts moving in his head, his eyes telling her everything. He knew she was right, this was over. So when he reared back and punched her hard in the face the pain and shock was blinding. He reached for her and grabbed her by the shirt before she could fall to the ground. He tore the bag from her shoulder and threw it across the room.  
“NO!” He roared, shaking her. “NO” he spit at her. He quickly grabbed both her wrists and pulled her close. He glared down at her, rage filling his normally kind and smiling green eyes. She didn’t know who the hell this was but it wasn’t her husband.  
“Frank, let me go. You are hurting me.” Her voice nothing but a whisper. She pleaded with her eyes. Surely he would come back to his senses and let her go. Instead he smiled, not his normal smile. This was vindictive, evil. She had never seen this part of him, didn’t know that it even existed. The right side of her face throbbed. She could feel blood trickle down her cheek. He had hit her so hard he split her skin. She tried to pull away from him but his grip tightened on her wrists to the point she thought he was going to break them.  
“You want me to let you go? You gonna go and run to him?? You think I’m gonna let you go so you can leave me and fuck him?? Never, Olivia, fuckin never!!!” He screamed at her.  
He did let go of her wrists but instead of actually letting her go he grabbed her shirt with both hands and ripped it open. Buttons flying everywhere as he exposed her upper body to him. He grabbed her by the throat squeezing lightly. He was staring at her breasts, licking his lips.  
“Frank, no. Please no.” She wheezed as his hand tightened more on her throat.  
With his free hand he undid the front clasp of her bra exposing her breasts to him. She was starting to see black on the edges of her vision as she tried to breath. “Frank, please….please don’t do this” She punched him in the face as hard as she could from this angle with her fleeting strength. He let go of her throat as he held his face where she clocked him. She bent over taking as deep a breath as possible. She tried to move. She needed to get away. She needed to at least get to her phone. She needed help.  
Frank had backed up enough that she could take a run at him. She put everything she had into running at him, shoulder first, her whole body slammed him into the wall. She had the freedom to get past the door and she took it. She stumbled into the kitchen grabbing her purse and frantically dumped it on the counter. She found her phone first and instantly called the first number on her speed dial. She hoped like hell that he was home and he was by his phone. She held the phone to her ear and heard his groggy voice. She didn’t wait for him to say anything but his last name. “El, help me!!” She whispered harshly.  
She heard Frank’s footsteps coming toward her from the bedroom. She shoved her phone behind the coffee maker. He wouldn’t see it and it would still be somewhere El could hear. She ran toward the door, undoing the chain and ripping the door open, she was body slammed, painfully, into the door as Frank used his entire body to pin her to the door.  
“You fuckin bitch!!” He yelled in her ear. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her backwards. She yelped in pain. “Frank! Stop!! STOP!!” she screamed as he dragged her back towards their bedroom. She grabbed at his hand and dug into his flesh with her nails, ripping skin and making him bleed. He growled at her and threw her to the ground. He started kicking her in the back. The second kick threw her onto her stomach. The third caught her ribs and she felt something crack. She screamed in pain, begging him to stop, she couldn’t stop the tears pouring from her eyes. She forced herself to her side and curled up as tight as she could to protect her body. A few more kicks to her body and he stopped, breathing heavily over her. She was shaking, pain was all she felt. She couldn’t breath, couldn’t move. She had never felt this before. She had been hit, punched in the face, thrown to the ground, hell even stabbed in the line of duty but this pain, this feeling was overwhelming to the point she thought she was going to vomit.  
Frank was standing over her body breathing hard from exertion. He used his foot to push her onto her back. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. “Frank, baby, please… please stop. I’m sorry okay, I’m sorry. I love you. Please don’t do this.. Please stop.” She cried desperately. She didn’t care if it made her sound weak. She was going to do whatever it took to survive this.  
“You’re sorry. You love me.” He hissed at her. “You are a lyin, fuckin, slut. You are probably doin everyone at the 1-6 aren’t you!! You probably let Cragen even bend you over his desk. That how you get ahead? That’s how you are a higher rank than me. That’s how you are this fuckin great cop. You fuck everything with a cock and they give you rewards. You wouldn’t be anything without opening your legs and offerin your cunt to them.” His voice was low, tone was even. He believed every word he just said. He really thought so little of her. She shook, violently. She couldn’t believe this was what was in his head. How had this happened?? When had her loving husband turned into a monster??  
“Frank…” She started but he cut her off by reaching down and grabbing her belt buckle. He started undoing it and she started to fight him. He responded by backslapping her across the face, hard. Her world started spinning, she lost her fight long enough for him to undo and rip her belt out of her pants. She heard it land someone across the room.  
“No, please no” she barely managed to get out before he hit her across the face again. She saw stars. She was going to blackout. She had to fight. If she blacked out she wasn’t going to be able to do anything to stop him. She felt him undoing her pants, he did it so aggressively that her middle was lifted off the floor. He ripped her pants off her. She was left in her panties and her open bra. She started to struggle when she felt him on top of her. His knees forced her legs apart. She started mumbling no over and over and begged him to stop. He grabbed her jaw, painfully. He got down in her face and spit at her to shut the fuck up. He was going to remind her who she belonged to, that he was her husband and the owner of her body. That her cunt belonged to him and only him. She was done. She was going to quit first thing in the morning. She was going to get pregnant, stay home and be just his and only his.  
His words hit her ears and she fought the bile creeping up her throat. He released her jaw and grabbed her wrists. She had been trying to push him off of her but she wasn’t successful. He pinned her wrists to the floor with one hand and the other shoved into her panties. She felt his fingers inside her, aggressively, painfully penetrating her body. The scream that tore from her throat was something she had never heard escape her. She didn’t even believe that it was her that made that noise.  
“Oh that’s my girl, getting wet for me. My good little whore. You really do like it rough don’t you. Is that why you’ve been fuckin Stabler? He give it to you hard? Pin you down and take you? I’m sorry baby, if I had known that you wanted to be fucked hard, rough and against your fuckin will, I would o’ been doin’ it for you. I can give you what you need”. She shook her head at his words. More tears spilling from her eyes. She wasn’t getting wet, she was bleeding. He was kissing her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Kissing his way down her neck and chest before he reached her breast and pulled her right nipple into his mouth, sucking on it harshly before he bit hard enough to draw blood. She screamed again and he laughed at her. He pulled his fingers out of her and grabbed at her panties and tore them from her body. She felt herself drifting away from reality. Run away, hide Olivia hide, she repeated in her head over and over again.  
She heard his zipper and felt him lift her right leg up and over his shoulder. She heard a loud bang and all the sudden his weight was gone, off her body. Instinct took over and she curled on her side tightly, into the smallest ball she possibly could. She heard yelling. Flesh hitting flesh. Something glass breaking. Sounds of a struggle and then nothing. She swore she could hear El, could smell him. Suddenly something soft, warm, was placed over her. Covering her abused flesh. Whatever it was it smelled like Elliot. She felt safe. She was pulled deep into the darkness as she blissfully passed out.


End file.
